猫男 - NekOtokO
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Kehidupan Makoto, sang pecinta kucing, mendadak gonjang-ganjing tatkala kucing aneh nyelonong dalam kehidupannya. Warning: Ecchi, komedi kurang ajar (?), ide absurd, hints of shounen-ai (hints aja, ya. Karena dasarnya ini cerita komedi shounen). Rate T untuk berjaga-jaga (mungkin akan naik ke M meski nggak ada lemon)


**NekOtokO**

**Pair: Mako X Haru**

**Genre: Comedy, fantasy, supernatural**

**Warning: hints of shounen-ai/yaoi, perv!Makoto, bakeneko!Haruka, mungkin di chap selanjutnya akan ada beberapa karakter Free! yang jadi youkai (hehe), bikin komedi ala shounen tapi mungkin gagal (meski gue ber-basic di cerita shounen, sih).**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Free!, but this story is mine.**

* * *

BELA PARA KUCING! STOP PENYIKSAAN KUCING!

Spanduk itu terus dipandangi Makoto dengan wajah puas. Tak sia-sia ia pulang lebih awal dari sekolah untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan pra kampanye anti penyiksaan kucing. Bagi pecinta kucing sepertinya, kampanye tersebut adalah momen penting. Selain untuk ajang kopi darat dengan sesama pecinta kucing, ia juga mampu menyuarakan pendapatnya atas berbagai kasus penyiksaan kucing yang sering terjadi di berbagai negara.

(Yah, meski Makoto akui, ia juga beruntung bisa mendapat sekotak bento dan uang 2000 yen hasil memasang spanduk)

Sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Makoto harus cepat pulang kalau tak mau mendapat teguran keras dari orang tuanya karena pulang telat. Ia pun bergegas mengambil langkah seribu, berlari-lari menuju kediamannya.

Belum juga ia sampai di rumahnya, ia terlanjur kelelahan. Berlari-lari seperti ini membuatnya haus. Jadilah ia mampir dahulu di sebuah mini market dan langsung mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik.

Namun, ketika ia akan membayar...

"Dompetku mana, ya?" Makoto bergumam panik. Sudah seluruh kantong baju, celana dan tasnya diperiksa. Dompet cokelat hitamnya itu tak kunjung ditemukan.

Bagaimana ini?!

Sang penjaga kasir menatap Makoto yang mulai lemas dengan wajah bingung. Makoto juga sudah ketar-ketir, takut diperkarakan lebih jauh. Skak. MATI!

"Meong..."

Makoto tersentak tatkala lobus temporalisnya menerima sinyal suara imut tersebut. Begitu pemuda bongsor itu menoleh, seekor kucing berbulu hitam-putih menatapnya dengan mata biru safirnya yang bersinar diterpa cahaya lampu minimarket. Di mulutnya, ada dompet berwarna cokelat hitam – dompet Makoto!.

"Heh? Kau... Itu dompetku, 'kan?!" Makoto masih terperangah melihat kucing yang menatapnya polos sambil membawa-bawa dompetnya.

Si kucing mengangguk, seolah paham akan perkataan Makoto (atau dia MEMANG mengerti?).

Makoto masih curiga. Jangan-jangan kucing ini mencuri dompetnya. Tapi, prasangka jelek itu lenyap tatkala Makoto merasakan bahwa tatapan polos kucing itu tak mengindikasikan adanya kebohongan, meski hanya sejumput saja. Ia pun mengambil dompetnya dan memeriksanya. Uangnya selamat. Makoto langsung mengelus-elus kepala si kucing.

"Makasih ya, Pus. Oke, sekarang aku belikan sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu di sini, ya?" Makoto tersenyum lembut kepada makhluk imut tersebut.

Kucing itu hanya mengeong patuh dan menjilat-jilat cakarnya yang berwarna putih salju. Makoto bangkit dan mencari sekaleng makarel, yang segera dibawanya ke kasir bersama dengan minuman isotonik yang diambilnya lebih dulu.

* * *

Makoto membawa serta kucing itu menuju rumahnya, yang anehnya tak menampakkan tanda-tanda keberadaan keluarganya.

_Sekarang Mama, Papa dan dua adikmu pergi ke luar kota untuk menjenguk Nenek yang sedang sakit keras. Jaga rumah baik-baik, ya, Makoto._

Sebuah pesan dari ibunya menempel di pintu kulkas menggunakan magnet berbentuk paus _orca_. Mereka sedang pergi, ya. Makoto jadi sendirian di rumahnya, deh...

Paling tidak, dengan diikutsertakan dua adiknya yang sedang bandel-bandelnya itu bisa membuat makhluk imut yang mengikutinya kini aman. Ia jadi takut kalau dua adiknya itu menjewer-jewer telinga atau menarik-narik ekor si kucing. Bahkan yang lebih parah: sok-sokan memandikan si kucing dengan AIR DINGIN. Mimpi buruk banget!

Makoto pun langsung mencari pembuka kaleng dan piring kecil untuk menaruh makarel yang dibelinya. Si kucing hanya diam memperhatikan Makoto yang membuka kaleng makarel sembari bermain-main dengan gulungan benang wol yang jatuh dari keranjang di atas meja.

(Dalam hati, Makoto sebetulnya geter-geter sendiri, tuh, saking imutnya tingkah tuh kucing ... hihihihi...)

Satu piring makarel sudah siap. Makoto memberikan makarel tersebut pada si kucing, yang disambut dengan eongan berulang kali. Kucing imut itu langsung menyambar makarelnya, makan dengan lahap.

"Makan sampai habis, ya, Pus," Makoto tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus punggung si kucing. Ia langsung mengambil minuman isotoniknya dan membuka tutupnya, lalu menenggaknya sampai setengahnya. Ia benar-benar haus.

Tampaknya, kucing itu telah memecahkan rekor yang cukup mencengangkan ketika dalam waktu dua menit saja, sepiring makarel itu telah habis tak bersisa. _Kucing ini pasti sangat lapar_, pikir Makoto. Sepintas, tercium aroma menyengat dari tubuhnya. Astaga, ia belum mandi dari tadi! Mulutnya juga... euh... bau jigong! Uekh!

"Pus, aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggu di sini dan jangan bikin ribut, oke?" Makoto menatap kucing itu seraya mengambil handuknya yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Tak disangka, kucing itu langsung menyambar kaki Makoto dan mengusap-ngusap kaki Makoto dengan pipinya, seolah merasa tidak rela kalau ditinggal sebentar saja. Kucing ini mulai lebay, deh. Atau memang pengaruh zaman? Kucing sekarang sudah bisa berani melas-melas manja, ya? Prestisius.

Atau...

Dia mau ikut mandi?

Konyol. Banget. Kucing dikenal sebagai hidrofobia dan pastinya ogah kalau disuruh mandi. Hipotesa ikut mandi ini sulit dipercaya. NGGAK MUNGKIN!

(Meski kenyataannya ada juga kucing yang nggak takut air, _seriously_)

"Kenapa?" Makoto bertanya heran.

"Meoooong...," Kucing itu mengeong sembari menunjuk –atau lebih tepatnya mengarahkan salah satu kaki depannya?- pintu kamar mandi. Dengan ini, terjawab sudah, bahwa makhluk berbulu ini INGIN IKUT MANDI.

Terang saja, Makoto melotot tak percaya. "Serius, nih, mau ikut mandi?"

Kucing itu mengangguk.

Oke, sekarang ini mulai aneh. Ada kucing yang mengerti setiap ucapannya, ditambah lagi dia ingin ikut mandi, atau dengan kata lain, dia tidak takut air. Makoto tak sempat untuk bercengok ria karena si kucing sudah mencakar-cakar pintu kamar mandi. Pengen cepat masuk.

* * *

Ya, jadi, deh, Makoto mandi bareng dengan kucing itu. Beruntung sekali kucing itu bersih dan tidak berkutu, jadi Makoto nggak perlu gelisah geli-geli basah membayangkan ada kutu yang menggerayangi kulitnya. Hiiiiiiii!

Kucing itu sendiri berenang-renang di air hangat dengan riangnya, tanpa peduli dengan Makoto yang cengok-cengok ria sehabis menyabuni tubuhnya. Air hangat itu kini penuh dengan sabun, dan ANEHNYA LAGI, kucing itu nggak tenggelam dalam air hangat dan sabun tersebut, seolah-olah terbiasa berendam sebelumnya.

Tanpa Makoto sadari, kucing itu telah menyelam ke dalam air, membuat Makoto kaget sampai-sampai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Pus? Ngapain kamu nyelam?! Ayo cepat, keluar!" Makoto mulai panik. Ia gemetaran, takut kalau-kalau kucing itu akan menarik penyumbat dan tersedot ke dalam saluran air, mengingat kucing itu memiliki tubuh yang tergolong mungil. Tiba-tiba, Makoto merasa kakinya dicengkeram oleh sesuatu. Begitu ia menoleh ke bawah, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Cowok itu memiliki telinga kucing berwarna hitam yang bergerak-gerak karena kemasukan air. Dan... ada ekor hitam yang mencuat dari permukaan air! Meski tak bisa memastikannya karena tertutup busa sabun, cowok itu telanjang, sama seperti keadaan Makoto waktu itu.

Telanjang di dalam satu bak mandi...

AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

* * *

_Mari kawan, kita pergi ke hutan, lalalalala..._

_PAM PARARAM! Pahlawan pembela kebenaran! GO! GO! GO!_

_ G, H I J..._

Entah kenapa dunia yang Makoto lihat begitu _random_, _full of gajeness_... Sebelum Makoto pusing gara-gara dunia aneh ini, Makoto pun langsung melesat mencari pintu keluar. Begitu pintu keluar tersebut sudah di depan mata...

"Meong..."

Makoto terperanjat begitu mendengar eongan. Matanya terbuka seketika, dan pemandangan kamarnya yang agak berantakan tertangkap oleh retinanya.

Mimpi...

Bulu-bulu halus mengenai pipinya. Ia masih setengah sadar, karena efek mimpi gaje itu sukses membuat otaknya belum 100 persen berpikir jernih. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan manik hijaunya menangkap sosok cowok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

GLEKH! Cowok kucing bermata biru yang dilihatnya kemarin!

Makoto langsung terlonjak dari kasurnya. Pantatnya sukses menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Ukh...," Oke, ini pendaratan yang sangat tidak elit bagi Makoto Tachibana. Ia tidak mau hal separah ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya.

(Ogah banget kalo pantat mesti sakit lagi. Siapa juga yang sudi?)

Cowok kucing itu masih menatapnya dengan muka polos. Watados alias wajah tanpa dosa. JUEGHEEEERRR... Brengsek, nih, makhluk satu. Lagi sial gini nggak nolong pula. Udah muncul tiba-tiba, malah nggak bantu apa-apa! Entah kenapa, Makoto jadi kebanyakan merutuk. Dan para fans Makoto udah bawa-bawa golok gara-gara sifat Makoto udah mulai menjurus OOC. _Oh, help me, God!_

"Maaf sudah bikin kamu kaget," cowok kucing itu meminta maaf, meskipun dari raut wajahnya nggak nunjukin ekspresi minta maaf. _Ini kutu kupret niat minta maaf nggak, sih?_ Kalau saja Makoto bukan tipe orang sabaran baik hati dan tidak sombong tralala trilili, objek berat sudah menimpuk cowok kucing itu.

Nah, sekarang giliran Makoto yang cengok macam sapi ompong. Kesambet setan apa, ya, sampai-sampai hal-hal absurd begini menghampirinya? Ingin sekali ia menyegarkan otaknya dengan ngemil cokelat koin favoritnya. Dari kejauhan, lagu BABYMETAL – Gimme' Chocolate mengalun, dengan latar belakang Makoto yang joget-joget sambil menengadah, berharap kejatuhan cokelat gratis tis tissss.

Cowok kucing itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan Makoto kejang-kejang di tempat. Makhluk itu telanjang. Dan dalam kondisi begitu, mereka tidur bareng...

Makoto jerit-jerit dalam hati. _HUWAAAAAAA!_

"Kamu pingsan di kamar mandi, jadi aku bawa kamu ke sini. Semalaman aku tidak tidur, tahu," ujar cowok itu tanpa peduli dengan reaksi Makoto begitu melihat tubuhnya.

"SEENGGAKNYA TUTUPIN BADAN KAMU, DONG!" Makoto langsung teriak, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang matang merona.

Cowok kucing itu hanya menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk mengambil selimut. Dan... eum... Makoto bisa melihat jelas ekor si cowok yang bergoyang-goyang, tepat beberapa sentimeter di atas...

BOKONG BUAH PERSIK IDAMAN MAKOTO SEJAK DULU!

"Uwaaaaa! Akhirnya, ketemu _parts_ yang selama ini kucari-cari! Bokong berbentuk buah persik seperti itu jarang ada yang punya! Eh, kendalikan diri! Bertahanlah, diriku! Jangan sampai lepas kendali!" Makoto bersorak dalam hati, ditambah dua sisi dirinya saling beradu dominansi. Sisinya sebagai seorang _fetishist_ beradu argumen dengan sisi lainnya, seorang _gentleman_ yang jaim.

_My God_, Makoto benci konflik batin begini...

Cowok kucing itu langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Makoto sendiri cuma bisa gelisah, _oh, bokong sebagus itu enaknya diapain, ya?_ Imaji mesumnya akibat keseringan lihat majalah dewasa secara diam-diam membuat Makoto tak bisa berpikir jernih. Bokong itu, bokong itu...

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan si cowok kucing membuat Makoto kembali ke alam sadarnya kembali. Aduh, kalau imajinasi kurang ajarnya ketahuan, bisa berabe, nih. Lagi, konfrontasi batin membuat dia nyaris pingsan sambil berdiri.

Nggak eliiiiittttt...

"Hoi," cowok kucing itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya di depan mata Makoto. Tampaknya ia kesal setengah mati akibat dicuekin.

"Uhm... maaf!" Makoto blingsatan. Apa ia harus lapor polisi karena ada makhluk antah berantah yang nyusup ke dalam kamar tidurnya? Jangan, bisa heboh seantero Iwatobi. Ia tak mau berurusan sama wartawan kalau sampai keberadaan cowok kucing itu diekspos ke publik. Cerewetnya wartawan bisa memicu kambuhnya migrain Makoto.

"Aku bukan orang jahat, kok," cowok kucing itu berkata tenang, menjawab kepanikan Makoto.

"TERUS, KAU INI SIAPA, SIH?!" Makoto jadi makin ketar-ketir. Sejak tadi, cowok kucing itu belum menyebutkan identitasnya, sih...

"Haruka."

Makoto cengok. "Uh?"

"Kau tanya aku ini siapa, 'kan? Namaku Haruka, dan aku ini kucing yang kamu bawa, tahu."

Makoto shock, _overloaded_. "HAH? KUCING?! KAMU INI KUCING YANG KEMAREEEENNN?"

Haruka terjengkang akibat dahsyatnya suara pertanyaan panik Makoto. Ia sempat mengorek-ngorek kuping kucingnya yang nyaris tuli akibat teriakan tadi. "Suara panikmu keras amat."

"Sori, deh."

"Iya. Aku ini kucing yang kamu tolong," Haruka menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut Makoto. "Karena kamu sudah menolongku, izinkan aku jadi kucing peliharaanmu."

Makoto kaget lagi sehabis _recovery_ dari shock dahsyat tadi. "HEEEEE?!"

Haruka menutup kupingnya. Ia nggak mau _budeg_ mendadak akibat teriakan Makoto yang cetar membahana badai sentosa tersebut (hoi!). "Kau mau membuatku tuli, ya?"

"Aku kaget, tempe!" Makoto nyaris sewot, walau gaya marahnya menggelitik banget (dan gue masih belum yakin ada tempe di Jepang. Sori, tahu sudah basi!).

Haruka hanya bisa _pokerface_. Khas banget. Ia jadi bimbang, mungkin ia salah meminta orang panikan dan bersuara menggelegar bak bunyi petir yang dikeraskan pake speaker TOA kalau kaget menjadi tuannya. Dipastikan, dalam tempo satu minggu saja, ia akan mati dengan membran timpani pecah dan keluar darah dari telinga kucingnya. Nggak elit.

"Pelihara aku. Aku akan membalas budimu," pinta Haruka lagi, dengan raut wajah memohon yang paling nggak dipaksakan.

Kali ini, Makoto jadi nggak tega. Melihat Haruka menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, ditambah telinga kucingnya yang bergerak turun dan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang lunglai...

Aaaaahhh... beneran nggak tega!

Makoto menghela napas. "Oke, kamu boleh tinggal. Tapi jangan memperlihatkan sosok setengah kucingmu ini pada khalayak umum, termasuk keluargaku dan teman-temanku. Dan jangan bikin kekacauan di rumah. _Deal_?"

Haruka mengangguk. Sorot matanya mulai berbinar cerah, persis seperti mata karakter di majalah Nakayoshi.

"Hentikan itu...," Makoto jadi nggak tahan. Terlalu imut! Tatapan itu terlalu imut! Ia masih normal, dan meskipun ia mengakui kalau Haruka itu imut, ia nggak akan mengungkapkannya. Secara, dia itu cowok. Ia nggak mau dikira homo... Najis! Makoto yang ketar-ketir pun berusaha bersikap biasa kembali. "Oh, iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Makoto. Makoto Tachibana. Salam kenal."

Haruka kembali cengok dengan tingkah Makoto yang aneh. Yah, setidaknya dia punya pemilik yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan air dan makarel yang selama ini difavoritkannya.

Benar-benar licik...

Tapi, selicik apapun dia, masih ada sepotong nurani. Ia ingin membalas kebaikan Makoto, dengan kemampuannya. Meskipun terbatas.

"Salam kenal, Makoto."

* * *

**A/N: Gue bingung bagaimana nanti gue akan melanjutkan fic ini. Gue lagi stress karena kerjaan masih numpuk (menatap sedih tumpukan name dan ilustrasi yang belum jadi, ukh, bakal jadi liburan yang melelahkan). Beruntung banget, sih, gue lulus SMA tahun ini (YAY! Tapi masih sedih sama nilai gue yang takutnya jadi anjlok akibat perubahan standar soal UN).**

**Mind to R n R?**


End file.
